


A Sheriff and a Thief

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Edge and Red have usually enjoyed a bit of roleplay in the bedroom, and they decide to sign up for a special camping trip to try living out a fantasy in the open.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Sheriff and a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Miku! Happy Birthday!!!

"Are you nervous, Sans?" Edge asked.

"Nah, Pap, why would I be?" Red replied.

"I just want to be sure," Edge ran the back of his hand down Red's cheekbone gently. "You can always back out."

"Are you kidding me? I've been looking forward to this!"

"Really?"

"Sure," Red paused for a moment, regarding his brother with a raised brow-bone. "Maybe I should be asking if you're nervous."

"Never!"

"Heh. are you sure?"

Red's tone was teasing. Edge smirked and his hand slipped down so her could hook two fingers under Red's collar and gave it a quick yank.

"I believe this is here to remind you that worrying isn't your problem anymore," Edge said with a slight purr.

"I know, but I love you and care about your well being too."

"I know," Edge pulled Red in closer so he could kiss him. "It's just that this will be the first time really being out in public, and, well, with humans."

"Don't worry about the humans, Boss, they're gonna be focused on their thing."

"True. Though, perhaps once they see how lovely you can beg, they may want to play with you as well."

"Only if you allow them."

"Which of course I shall not!"

"Heh, heh, heh, whatever you say, Boss. Go to sleep, you'll need your rest."

"That should be my line."

The two snuggled up closer to each other, drifting off with the sounds the surrounding woods lulling them to sleep.

It was a special kind of camping trip the two had signed themselves up for; it was a get-away meant for people who were into primal and public sexual play, open to both humans and monsters. It was a strict sign-up process that included background checks and the like, and the two skeletons needed the aid of Queen Toriel to assure the trip organizers that their relationship was fairly normal in monster society, especially amongst rarer monsters, and broke none of their laws. Normally, the two wouldn't acknowledge their familial relations, but the background checks would have revealed all anyhow, so in this case it paid to be upfront (and it also paid to be good friends with the ruling royalty).

The camp area was set up like a little village, reminiscent of the Old West, as the buildings were made of wood, there were few modern conveniences - electricity was only available in the medical facility and the "tavern" where food and drink were sold, shops were run by organizers and sometimes by participants, depending on what fantasy they wanted to play out. There were cabins for the couples set aside from the little mock-town, and it surprised Edge a little that his sharp hearing didn't pick up any sounds of any "playtime" going on in any of the other cabins. He guessed they were all anticipating a good and eventful day, and with that, he truly settled in and eventually fell asleep.

***

"Why you little- get back here you little thief!" Edge shouted, running across the village center after bursting out of the sheriff's office.

"I think he went that way, Sheriff!" a lady said, pointing in the direction of the woods. She was mostly naked, save for an ornate, sparkling necklace and a large, magenta feather that stood out from her styled hair. She was holding onto a set of reins as she sat on the back of her partner, who was dressed as a pony.

"My thanks, ma'am," Edge said, nodding and touching the brim of his hat before taking off in the direction she pointed.

He, of course, was really only running at about half speed. Red promised no shortcuts, and Edge intended on running him down fast. It was a little easier to run in the leather pants he wore, barely hindered by his button-down long-sleeved shirt, but his black cowboy hat threatened to slip off his skull, and after some time, he decided to discard it.

Red already felt his ribs burning with the effort of running. He was big and a bit bulky, but he was quicker than others would think, however he was still not in the same top condition his brother was. No matter, he was set on showing Edge that he could give him a run for his money without the help of his special abilities. Not only was Red's shortcuts off the table, but so was Edge's Blue Attack.

Edge caught up to Red, which made the shorter panic a little, but he began dodging rather impressively through the trees. Edge scowled, not liking the fact that he was being avoided so easily, and eventually became frustrated enough to begin letting loose his bone attacks.

"Aw, come on, Law Man, a boy's gotta eat!" Red called as he slipped between a pair of trees.

"Then you can work for your bread like everyone else!" Edge threw out another wave of attacks. "The farmer tills his field for the wheat, the miller mills it into flour, the farmer tends to his chickens for eggs, the baker combines all to make the bread, and an honorable citizen pays for their toil!"

Edge looked around, realizing with a bit of a start that he had completely lost Red. After a moment darting around trees and trying to follow his tracks in the dirt, he started to worry as he couldn't see any sign of the other. But Red laughed, giving himself away a little too easily; here on the surface, the trees were a little different, and were not as adequate for allowing him to hide up in their branches. Edge stood under him, glaring, as Red looked down.

"I guess I ain't no honorable citizen," he said with a shrug.

Edge smirked, and fired a sharpened bone straight up at the branch, cutting it from the trunk, and it fell along with Red. Red flailed for a few moments, but Edge caught him.

As if he would allow any harm to come to his brother.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to drop in," Edge murmured, and before Red could reply, he was thrown roughly to the ground, his arms yanked behind his back as Edge bound his wrists together with a length of rope. "You could have made this easier on yourself if you just gave up, maybe offered to pay for what you stole, but you are in for it now."

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do, Law Man?" Red snarled.

Edge pulled him to his feet, then gripped him by the collar and pulled him close to his face.

"You're going to repay your debt to society," Edge growled.

Red shivered and leaned a little into Edge as his knees went slightly weak; he _loved_ it when Edge had complete control over him. Edge paused for a moment to allow Red the space to call a safeword or make a request if he had any needs, but the look in his eyes were begging for Edge to continue.

"March," Edge ordered.

As the two approached the town again, those who saw them run out cheered at the "capture" of the "thief," and other joined in. Red tried to not look around at the humans and monsters that were watching them as Edge brought Red to the wooden post that sat in the middle of the square. The rope that tied his hands had some slack, and Edge pulled it through a loop fairly far above Red's head, and he pulled at the rope until Red's arms were lifted as high as they could go, Red nearly needing to stand on his tip-toes to feel just a touch more comfortable.

"Now, thief, since you don't seem to have any money to pay for what you've stolen, you will instead pay me with your body," Edge said, his voice a touch loud for the benefit of anyone who was interested in watching.

Red squirmed a little, looking up and noticing that there was a crowd gathering. Part of him was shy about it, but another part of him reveled in the attention. He knew Edge would be _damned_ if any harm were to come to him, Edge had control, Edge was his all, and he knew he could relax and let it all happen.

"Fuck you, Law Man," Red spat.

"That's sort of the idea, isn't it?" Edge said with a smirk. "I can promise you I will have you begging before I am through with you."

"Prove it."

Edge closed the distance between them in less time then it took to blink, one hand gripping Red's neck above his collar and squeezing, firmly but not too much, holding him still so he could kiss him. It was sloppy and messy, Edge's tongue nearly forcing its way into Red's mouth, dominating him without a second thought. Red tried to at least keep up, but he melted under that contact, he had been yearning for it since he woke up.

While Red was still in a daze, Edge ripped the shirt he was wearing, tossing the tattered remains aside. Some of the crowd cheered at this, most of them had partners that hushed them. Edge growled as he raked his sharpened fingertips over his ribs, avoiding a few spots that were still sensitive to pain, and going harder on the spots Red loved. It earned him the gasp that he wanted, and a small moan that only he could hear. Red struggled, trying to move away and gritting his teeth as he tried to keep from crying out; it did hurt, but the pain also created a buzz of pleasure in his magic, which was beginning to move to form over his bones.

“Ah! You bastard!” Red snarled, fighting against his restraints as Edge touched on a particularly sensitive scar.

“You are going to learn some manners!” Edge growled, turning Red around and shoving his chest against the wooden pole. He then yanked down the back of Red’s shorts, baring the rounded red bottom his magic created. “And you are going to count them.”

Even though Red knew what was coming, he was still a little shocked by the sting against his magic as Edge smacked it hard.

“I don’t hear anything,” Edge said, warning clear in his voice.

“One,” Red snarled, defiance clear in the word.

Another slap, even harder.

“T-two,” Red growled, though he could feel the beginning of tears in his eyes, spurned on even more when he glanced up to see the crowd watching them.

Eight more slaps came, with Red counting each out, but the higher the number went, the more broken his voice became.

"Ten!" Red cried out, tears slipped from his eyes and he breathed hard to endure the pain.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Edge purred, rubbing the spots he slapped. He alternated which side was slapped, and didn't quite hit the same spots each time, but Red's magic was mottled with darker crimson to show where the pain was. But his gentle touch only lasted another moment before he raked his fingers over the blotchy magic.

"Damn it!" Red exclaimed, fighting against the hold.

"Watch your mouth," Edge said harshly, easing up on his hold a little, then he moved in close, pressing his body against Red's backside. "You are mine to control, you are my prisoner, so you better start learning that what I say goes, otherwise, I will just punish you again."

The words were murmured against the back of Red's skull, and Edge was closer enough for red to feel the bulge in his pants, and it thrilled him to know that he was just as turned on.

"No, please," Red murmured.

"Then behave yourself," Edge said, running his hands down the front of Red's body and down to his hipbones, pushing his pants down until they slid to the ground, pooling at Red's feet. "Ahh, what's this?"

Edge's long fingers wrapped around Red's cock, which was thick and hard and fit perfectly into his lover's hand. Red groaned as Edge gently stroked it.

"You are a pervert," Edge chuckled. "All I've done was tie you up, make you absolutely helpless."

"Y-yeah," Red stammered.

"I've made you my prisoner, you might as well be my slave!"

His hand was gone and a moment later, Red was spun around again, his spine shoved back against the pole with Edge's hand around his neck.

"P-please," Red whispered.

"Please what?"

Red drew a blank; he didn't really know what he wanted, but he didn't really care, because whatever Edge wanted, he was more than willing to give him.

"How pathetic, you don't even know what you're asking? I know what I want, but I'm going to make you ask for it, no, again, beg for it."

"Y-you c-can't," Red tried to argue.

"Oh, but I can, and will."

Edge's hand was on his cock again, thought he hand on Red's neck never left. Red let out a strained groan as he was stroked, he tried to move into the touch, but the touch was gone and he felt a sharp slap oh his ass again.

"Don't you move," Edge snarled.

Red nodded. Edge stroked him again, and after a minute, Red seemed to forget the lesson which earned him another slap. Finally, Red seemed to get the idea.

"Finally, seems like you can be good for something, my perverted little slave," Edge growled. "So, you like this, hm? Being at my mercy? Perhaps if I kept you as my slave, you wouldn't be tempted to run off and commit thievery."

Red didn't dare to move at all, though a small whimper did slip from his throat.

"Mmm, I thought so. You like being humiliated in front of all these people? Being a spectacle for everyone to behold? Ah, but therein lies the rub, or so they say. As pissed as I am at you for breaking the law, I have to say, you are making quite the pretty little prisoner."

Edge stopped stroking Red for a moment, and Red couldn't quite help the noise of protest, but Edge smirked at him as he brought his hand up to lick it before returning to gently stroke him.

"This is quite thrilling for me, too, you know. I mean it, you do make a very nice little prisoner, and everyone can see that, but they can also see that you belong to me."

"Y-yeah," Red forced out.

"You refer to me as Sir, do you understand, slave?"

"Y-yes Sir."

"Good boy."

Edge increased the pressure and Red began to pant.

"So, what do you want, slave?"

"Please, Sir."

"Please what?"

"Mmmm..." Red seemed torn for a moment, glancing around at all of the eyes on them, thrilled and scared, but a slight squeeze around his neck brought his eyes to Edge's. "Please, Sir, make me cum."

"Ahh, and there it is," Edge chuckled. "I told you that I would make you beg. But, no, not yet."

The sound Red made when Edge moved away was a mix of frustration and desperation with a plea mixed in. Edge watched him for a moment, but then he turned Red around again, pulling at the knot in the rope to allow more slack to move Red back.

"Put your hands on the pole, slave," Edge instructed.

Red did as he was told, which made him bend forward, and Edge tied his hands there. Before Red could struggle, Edge ran his hands over his ass once again, giving it a firm slap before his fingers began trailing down the center, searching for his entrance. Once he found it, he slipped a finger inside, making Red gasp.

"Stay still, slave," Edge warned.

Red groaned; part of him was uncomfortable in this position, it wasn't what he was used to, so he was trying to focus on the long finger gently pushing inside of him. It wasn't long before another, and then a third joined it, all the while Edge talking to him.

"You really are a pervert, aren't you?" Edge said as he stretched and prepared Red. "This was what you wanted from the very start, didn't you? You wanted me to fuck you in front of all these fine, law-abiding people, you wanted me to claim you, break you like a dog, you _wanted_ this."

"Y-yes, Sir," Red moaned, wanting to drive himself back on those fingers. "Please, Sir, I, I can't take..."

"Is that so?" Edge said, pulling his fingers out and unbuckling his belt.

Red's body heated up as he heard that metal clink. He did his best to glance over his shoulder at Edge, but he couldn't see him too well, although, that hardly mattered. He knew what Edge was sporting, and his mouth began to water with anticipation of feeling him inside of him. He whimpered when he felt the thick, blunt head of Edge's rod run against him as Edge's hand steadied on his lower back.

"What do you want, slave?" Edge asked.

"Please, Sir, please fuck me!" Red cried, his will breaking. "Fuck me, use me, do anything you want, I'm your willing slave!"

Edge smirked and slid all the way into Red with a smooth, fluid motion. The other screamed, gripping onto the pole, but pushing back onto Edge. Edge grunted, feeling Red tight all around him, and he gave him a moment to just feel. He glanced around at their audience, who were all captivated at the scene they were witnessing, but Edge's eyes made it clear that Red belonged to him.

"You're mine, Sans, all mine," Edge murmured low so that only Red heard before he pulled out slowly and began to fulfill his wish.

Edge reveled in the whimpers and pleas that escaped Red as he fucked him slowly, only picking up the pace when he knew Red was losing his patience. He was a little disappointed that he didn't last as long as he would have liked, but Red's orgasm took them both by surprise as Red didn't even have any time to beg for release or ask permission to do so. That also set Edge off a little before he would have liked, but it felt good to empty his magic into Red, claiming him as his one and only mate yet again. Red's legs were shaking as Edge pulled out slowly, and whiled Edge enjoyed looking at Red in his wrecked state, there was more to be done. He expertly undid the rope, picking Red up and gently setting him over his shoulder as he bent to pick up his clothes. Their audience cheered for them, Edge giving them all a wave as he headed back to their cabin, with an all-but-passed-out, but satisfied, Red.

***

"Eh, careful, Boss," Red winced.

"Why didn't you say the rope was digging into you like this?" Edge asked as he carefully rubbed over Red's wrists, which were very slightly bruised.

"You were a bit busy fucking me into oblivion."

"I am truly sorry. Let's look for softer rope."

"Sure."

Red sighed as he settled against Edge in the bathtub. The water was warm and pleasantly scented, Edge's back was against the tub while he gently held Red in his lap.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"The was amazing," Red sighed. "Did you?"

"Yes. I hope I made it clear who you belong to, though."

"I don't think anyone's gonna cross yer path, Boss," Red chuckled.

Red sat up and turned around so he was sitting in Edge's lap, facing him, and he bent forward to kiss him. Edge wrapped his arms around him protectively as he kissed him back passionately, Red smiled as their kiss ended and sighed as he snuggled against his chest.

"I love you, Pap," Red murmured.

"And I love you, Sans, always and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
